User blog:The Saints Jigglypuff/Bad News + Why future Death Battles will be delayed
Hello everyone, Saints Jigglypuff here with some very disappointing news. Somewhere around the first day of Feburary, My laptop had gone from bad to MASSIVELY WORST with the monitor issue where it freeze up unless I place it to a certain spot. Normally back then I would find the perfect spot to keep it working and continue doing my best work weather if it Death Battle or other stuff like Garry's Mod images. But things then gone bad when what I tought was the best way of temporarly fixing it no longer work anymore and so I end up having to juggle between which spot make the screen work again to the point where I have to one hand on to a certain spot before all of a sudden '''POOF! '''The laptop finally gave up on me, Never to show the screen again, Never to be used again. It finally kicked the bucket meaning that now I got to use a temporary computer until I can get me a new Gaming PC to get back to work. Meaning that the Kitty Katswell VS Carmelita Fox fight along with future planned fight have been put on a strict hiatus until I get this new Gaming PC to continue my work. Another thing to point out that Season 2 will have to be retought of since I lost the thumbnails made for that without back-up so that would delay it even longer I'm afraid. Sorry to see the most delayed battle I ever adopted to be even more delayed but Reality is a nightmare sometime, A nightmare we all have to deal with. I'll see everyone once I can get back to working and I hope everyone have a great time. Updated 3/25/2019 - Just a heads up, I cannot do the Raiden vs Zero fight until I get a new PC to make the Fight Picture on Garry's Mod. I know some will say use the pictures from online like with Jigglypuff vs Monkey Pink and Kitty Katswell VS Carmelita Fox, But here the thing. 1. Based on how both Raiden and Zero looks, It would feel very off to simply place 2 pictures from something like Playstation All-Star Battle Royale and Marvel vs Capcom 3 with not much details on them on a random background. It would feel lazy and it not what I was going for on something that was very hyped up. And 2. I was hoping to get back to making Fight images since General Grievous Vs. Goro and Chameleon vs Q. It show how much I can do images of What-If Battles in a very nice looking style. So until I can get my new PC(which yeah, Have been a very long while like 2 months now) so I can get back into making Garry's Mod images, I cannot really do Raiden vs Zero. It not cancelled but it will be on Haitus. I hope everyone will understand and I'll make sure to keep in touch. Category:Blog posts